1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to printed circuit board technology, and more particularly to a printed circuit board preform facilitating completion testing during manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCB) are commonly employed as bases or carriers for circuit elements such as microprocessor chips, power die transistors, semiconductors or others. Because production of the printed circuit boards is complex and costly, a large printed circuit board preform is usually first produced. The printed circuit board preform is then separated, yielding a plurality of printed circuit boards of predetermined size using any conventional dividing device such as a puncher or a router.
FIG. 4 shows a typical printed circuit board preform 10. At least one V-cut 15 is defined in a surface thereof to guide separation into a plurality of printed circuit boards 11. The at least one V-cut 15 is defined in the surface of the printed circuit board preform 10 by a V-cut cutting process. Generally, detection of whether the V-cut cutting process has been successfully performed, the V-cut 15 is visually examined, a process prone to human error. As a result, poorly-cut printed circuit board preforms can often not be identified, and in subsequent process, cannot be successfully separated.
What is needed, therefore, is a printed circuit board preform that overcomes the described limitations.